Canaan
Overview: Canaan is a sovereign nation on the continent Iradeth occupying a very large portion of the Ramal Bahr sand sea. Located southwest of Nova Indomitus; its bordered on three sides by the Aenean Empire with coastline making up its western border. Most of the country consists of rocky desert or great sand dunes making it quite inhospitable outside of its lush coastal region or the banks of the Ma’alhaya—the great river that flows through the desert. As the ancestral home of the Djinn; Canaan was once a thriving empire with a culture that dominated Iradeth. During the Aevum Avos, the Djinn spread across the whole continent creating a civilization unlike the world had ever seen or would see again until the Primum Aevum. Their culture flourished for thousands of years, their dominance driven by their own innate racial abilities. The Aevum Ortus saw the start of the decline of their Empire, the Covenant bestowing magic on all races and thus putting them on a level playing field. While little is known of their empire; ruins of their once great cities are scattered across Iradeth, reaching as far as the untamed jungles of the Agrio Dasos. Government: The government of Canaan revolves around the relationships of the four great houses of the Djinn. As an establishment, the Houses of Canaan have existed for so long that there exists racial difference between the Djinn with each house having evolved to favor one of the four base elements. The leaders of the Great Houses form the Thulathi which serves only to enforce tradition. They are tasked with selecting an Archon to serve as sovereign for Canaan. While the Archon rules as an autocratic leader, they can be removed from office by the Thulathi with the same unanimous vote that granted them the authority to rule. In this way, the Archon is forced to act in the best interest of all of the great houses rather than supporting policy that favors their father house. Currently, only three leaders sit on the Thulathi. This is because of the Djinnic wars that decimated large parts of their empire in the Aevum Ortus. The Nefasi or Air Djinn, Midiri or Earth Djinn, Ma’an or Water Djinn, are currently he only represented houses. While their obsession with tradition has dictated that the fourth house—the Isati or Fire Djinn-- remain, its members were banished to Ebira long ago and thus they need no representation. Currently, Cassius Valkyrion—brother of the late Proximus Hadrian Valkyrion—serves as Archon of Canaan. Culture and History: The Djinn are a very conservative people heavily rooted in tradition. Their culture has existed the way it has since the Aevum Avos with very little change. Their code of honor revolves around the establishment of their Great Houses and the families that form those houses. When Djinn make agreements with one another, those agreements are never broken for fear that it would shame a House to have been dishonest. This staunch honesty is not extended beyond the Djinn, however. In fact, when dealing with other races the Djinn can only be trust for one thing—to put their own self interest above all others at all times. This has created a reputation of them being shrewd negotiators and skilled merchants. Aleasima: The capitol city of Canaan, Aleasima is both a thriving city and oasis that sits at the river delta of the Ma'alhaya on the western coast of Iradeth. It is the Archon's city, its ownership not set to any single house. The city itself sprawls out from the great pyramid which serves as the Palace of the Archon. It is flanked on both sides by pyramids that while still grand in scale, are smaller in comparison. Each serves a different purpose, one being the temple of Aleasima while the other acts as the headquarters of all other branches of Canaan's government to include its military. Category:Locations